Underground Passages for Love
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Toshiro meets his girlfriend Karin in the underground passages so they can get it on, but they soon get spotted as both of them climax. M FOR A REASON


"Captain Hitsugaya," The said male looked up from his stack of paper work, to one of his subordinates that was standing in front of his desk with a hell butterfly in his hand. The captain put his pen down then watched as the male bowed.

"Apparently, you are summoned to the underground passages way. In the south east section," Toshiro nodded then went into his drawer and pulled out a couple of small square packets before closing his desk and walking out of his office as casual and headed down to the underground passages ways. It was quite dark about seven at night.

Once down there he felt spiritual pressure not that far away so he took of in search of that pressure. He ran off as quick as he could till he saw a female sitting against the walls looking bored, "Sorry I'm late, I totally forget about the time," He smiled to the girl who only nodded and patted the ground next to her.

Toshiro took a seat next to the girl then watched as she began to undress herself. The male couldn't help but watch. She still had her bra on and the rest of the bottoms but that was enough to get him started.

The male took his own shirt off then straddled Karin's hips. He ran his hands to the back of her and found the clasp to her bra. The girl shook her head and grabbed his hands and put them around her neck.

"You know what I enjoy first," Toshiro laughed then shook his head. He pushed the girl onto the cold hard ground then turned her around and un-clasped her bra. He spun her around then pulled her trousers off and her pants.

"If you want me to kiss you. You have to earn it," He began trailing her hands to her wrist. He took a hold of them and brought them up to her lips. The girl opened her mouth and sucked on her fingers until he pulled them out again and placed her fingers at her clitoris.

Karin just stared at him not moving her hand. "Do you want to kiss me?" Karin nodded then Toshiro touched her hand once again.

"Then you know what to do," he said simply opening her legs wide so he could get a good view of her. He watched as her hands began to move slowly over her folds. The girl moaned gently at the feeling and continued to play with herself.

He could see that she was getting turned on by him watching her and it turned him on so much. The male pulled his boxers off and began to pump his shaft until he was fully hard. He then took Karin's hand and licked her fingers tasting her juice on her fingers.

"That's disgusting, Toshiro," While he was distracting Karin, the girl did not notice as he moved forward and alined himself up to her entrance. He soon thrusted into her making the girl moan. She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist then gasped.

"We are not protected. Pull out and get a condom," Toshiro stood up with the girl still around his waist. He picked up his haori and took out the condoms that he took from the drawer. The girl went to reach for them but he moved them over the sewage.

"Toshiro don't. I don't feel safe if I don't have protection," The male shook his head then pushed Karin against the wall. He began to thrust into her with incredible force making her scream with pleasure.

"Har-hard-" Karin could only stumble out. Toshiro nodded then turned Karin around so she could face the wall. The girl rested her feet at the side of his ass, for more support. Karin began to bounce into Toshrio while he thrusted into her.

"Please Toshiro get a condom on," Karin begged while she gripped onto the wall for support. The male shook his head then put Karin onto the floor then inserted a finger and found her G-Spot. He continued to poke at the spot, while Karin screamed loudly.

"Why are you torturing me? Please get a condom on. Why are you refusing?" she asked through her moans. Toshiro captured her lips then kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip but the girl tried to refuse. Her mouth began to open slowly and soon Toshiro had his tongue in her mouth.

"Mmm-" she pushed him away. She grabbed a condom then teared the packet open with her teeth then grabbed his large dick. Toshiro laughed as she had his hands pinned above his head.

"Karin, let me feel you, skin to skin," The girl shook her head then began to put the plastic onto his tip. "What no blow job or hand job? That hurts me Karin," he pouted. The female shook her head then kissed his neck.

"No, you pinned me down and inserted yourself far too quickly, so no. Let me top will ya," Toshiro nodded his head and watched as the female sat down onto him and began to grind against him.

"You're super sexy when you are on top. You know that." Karin shrugged then watched as Toshiro sat up and kissed her forehead. He felt her skin, though they were having sex and they should be sweating, Karin was freezing.

"Is it because we are outside," Karin nodded her head and Toshiro grabbed his haori and draped it across the females shoulders. He looked into her beautiful onyx eyes then kissed her sweet lips.

Karin wrapped her arms around him, the space between their chest becoming non existant. Toshiro wrapped his arms around the girl tightly and felt the girl nuzzle into his chest as the both of them grinded against one another.

"Toshiro I'm gonna cum," Karin breathed. The white haired captain nodded his head then whispered back to her.

"Same here," the two were both moaning so loud as they came towards their climax that they didn't hear the sound of footsteps approach them. When the people finally rounded the corner, Karin and Toshiro both came moaning the other ones name out.

"TOSHIRO!"

The two jumped at the voice. They knew that voice, it was Ichigo. Karin turned to see her brother, Rangiku, Renji, Byakuya and Rukia all staring in shock. The female hid her face in Toshiro's chest, crying softly at how humilating this was.

Her brother heard her come, that was so embarrassing and if she was to move all the liquid would come rushing out. Toshiro ran his hands through the girls hair trying to stop her from crying. "Get the fuck off my sister," Ichigo rushed over and grabbed Toshiro. It was then that the ginger noticed that it was Karin who was on top of the captain. He backed away seeing as his sister was crying.

"Ichigo. You idiot!" Rukia and Rangiku both hit him in the head. Byakuya took his haori off and handed it to Toshiro.

"Get dressed, then we came to speak to you," Byakuya grabbed Renji and Ichigo and forced them around the corner while the girls walked away. Once they were out of sight Karin began to cry heavily.

Toshiro helped Karin get dressed before he got himself dressed. He picked up all the condoms that had fallen out and tied his used condom up and put it into his other pocket. He gave Karin, Byakuya's haori and she cuddled into it trying to calm dowm.

"Why aren't you embarrassed?" She asked sniffing. Toshiro stopped and looked to Karin.

"Are you kidding? I'm extremely embarrassed. My lieutenant, and another two lieutenant and two fellow captains just saw us orgasm. That is extremely embarrassing," the people who had gate crashed had heard their conversation. They didn't mean to upset them, they just had to chat with them.

The two turned the corner and saw everyone waiting for them. Rukia walked over to Karin and held her closely. The girl broke down in the woman's arms. Byakuya could only look at her sad face. The poor thing.

"Karin, I'm sorry," Ichigo began, but his apology didn't settle with Karin and she continued to cry.

"Ichigo dumb ass. An apology isn't going to make her feel any better now is it. For any woman, having there brother walk in on them while having sex is really humiliating. I suggest you take Renji and leave," Rukia snapped. Once the two males had left Karin calmed down until she was able to talk properly.

"Captain, all of us are really sorry. We didn't know that you were...busy? Was that your fir-" Toshiro shook his head then cuddled into Karin who responded.

"It was our 3rd time," Rukia only smiled at the girl, she had grown up so much.

"I assume that you are going out. For how long?" Toshiro kissed Karin's forehead then whispered to her.

"Are you okay?" the girl only nodded as a reply. "Five years," Toshiro replied to Rangiku's comment. The woman frowned.

"And you never bothered to tell me?"

"No, as the first four and three quarters have been illegal," He huffed. Byakuya only nodded his head. He wasn't gonna do anything as it was now legal and plus he could tell that Toshiro loved the girl in the first place.

"Naughty captain. So this is where you have been skipping out on paperwork," Toshiro stared at his lieutenant then raised an eyebrow.

"And where were you when I was doing your share, as that is all that is left to get handed in," Rangiku laughed then bowed to her captain wishing him a goodnight. Toshiro nodded and allowed her to run off.

Byakuya took his jacket from Karin and patted her head, his eyes full of sorry. Toshiro gave Karin a gentle smile then took the lead with Byakuya as they continued to talk leaving Rukia and Karin at the back to chat.

"So Byakuya, what did you want?" Toshiro huffed.

"Toshiro, I won't tell anyone on what I saw. That isn't fair for either one of you. I know what happened was embarrassing but it's safe with me. I won't hold it against you for making love with the girl you are in love with,"

Toshiro only nodded then Byakuya looked down, "I saw that you had condoms on the floor. Spirits can't get a girl pregnant. So why do you have them?"

"Karin doesn't like it if I don't wear one. I try and she goes in a small huff," Byakuya could only laugh at Toshiro.

"Anyway we came to talk because squad 5, 6 and 10 will be training together so we had to create a schedule and that...that is why we came down," Toshiro nodded then lead the others into his house since they were closest to it. Toshiro took a seat on the couch and Karin took a seat next to him cuddling into him.

Toshiro ran his hands in her hair as he spoke with Byakuya who sat on the other couch staring at the two. Rukia had not come and left to go to her own house. Ichigo entered the tenth captains house and took a seat beside Byakuya.

Karin glared at her brother. Toshiro, while chatting about work was soothing Karin, massaging her hand, head or her arm. She had her eyes closed at the feeling and was resting against his hip.

"This is so frustrating, we can't even sort times out. What about friday 1:30 are squads can train while we supervise," At the words from her brother Karin sat up and stared into Toshiro's eyes with sadness.

"Don't worry. That is still your," Karin nodded then went back into her sleeping positions. With Toshiro's hands running through her hair.

"I can't do friday. That is in my lunch dates with Karin. From 1 to half 2," Ichigo nodded then decided.

"Then how about earlier like from 8 till 1 that would be fine right?" The two agreed. The other two captains left the lovebirds alone. Toshiro picked Karin up and took her into the bedroom. He placed her onto the bed and stripped her naked.

"I can't go for another round," she yawned. Toshiro stripped himself out of his clothes then kissed Karin's neck sucking on it, until a large bruise formed.

"Condom," Karin whispered with her eyes closed. Toshiro continued to suck on her neck as he entered her from behind, both of them lying on their sides. The girl shook her head then touched Toshiros cock from behind her.

"I'm really horny right now. Do we have any large toys?" Toshiro kissed his girlfriends shoulder before reaching into the bedside table and pulled out a large dick. That was three times the size of him. Karin opened her legs and moved the covers away wanting to be entered by such a big toy.

"Eat me out first," Toshiro couldn't complain to his girlfriends wishes. The girl wanted to be extreme tonight, he was willing to comply with her demands.

Toshiro crawled in-between her legs and gently licked her clitoris. The girl moaned gently at the feeling. The way his tongue licked her and the way he fondled with her sensitive area's got Karin extremely wet.

"Insert it, please. I'm so-" Karin didn't finish that sentence as Toshiro began to insert the large cock into her. Karin scrunched her toes up and brought her knees up at the feeling.

"Karin this will hurt,"

"Give me it all," she only whispered stretching her woman hood out. Toshiro pushed the big dick as far as it could inside Karin. The girl screamed in pain then turned round and went onto her knees.

"You to baby," Toshiro could only smile at his girlfriend who was wanting to advance and go for anus. Karin turned round and saw her boyfriend staring at her ass.

"Don't you wanna enter me like this?" Toshiro nodded his head then kissed Karin's ass gently then gently put the head of his cock at her other entrance.

"You sure, I don't wanna hurt ya and why are you so horny right now?" Karin smiled then turned around to see her boyfriend. She gently pushed him of the bed and she opened her legs were he saw the huge dick steal his spot.

"Come on to me, when you are horny as I am," Karin began to finger her clitoris enjoying the sensation. Toshiro was almost drooling. Such a beautiful sight. Karin masterbating in front of him. She was normally really shy when it came to this.

"If we do anus, your back will hurt in the morning. Are you sure, as I think I'm dripping right now," Karin nodded then Toshiro quickly grabbed her and pushed her onto the centre of the bed. He alined his cock up with her other entrance then slowly pushed in.

Karin held her moans of pain as he entered her. Once Toshiro was in her properly he waited for Karin to give him his orders.

"Don't need to be nice. Just fuck me," Toshiro didn't need to be told twice he began to thrust into her with all his force. He could hear Karin in almost tears from the pain so he took himself out then took the large dick out and put it back.

"I haven't even-" Toshiro nodded then got Karin to lie down, he entered her from the usual entrance then kissed her shoulder.

"I don't wanna hurt you and that would really hurt," Toshiro explained, he turned the lamp off in his room and cuddles into Karin while he continued to rock gently back and forth. The white haired captain sucked her neck gently then kissed her shoulder.

He put his arms around her then he heard the gentle sound of her snorring. The male exited the girl but kept his arms in the same place. "Did the experience earlier get you horny?" He asked the sleeping girl, kissing her cheek before sleeping next to her.

**Hope you like. I was watching bleach and the big bount(with the doll named dog i tnink. Ot's metal) was in the underground passage ways when i thought that this would be fun.**


End file.
